


Safe and Sound

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: By The Light Of The Moon [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was Nokomis’ turn to keep watch when Aloth began to whimper in his sleep.





	Safe and Sound

It was Nokomis’ turn to keep watch when Aloth began to whimper in his sleep. She stood and hurried over, crouching beside him.

“Aloth?” She whispered, as he began to thrash about, unintentionally shoving her away. Surprised, she yelped, waking him.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Nokomis assured him, “Just surprised. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“I just had a nightmare.”

Nokomis paused, before shifting her bedroll so it was beside his.

“What are you doing?”

She shushed Aloth before pulling him into a hug. Despite his confusion, Aloth soon drifted off to sleep, safe in her arms.


End file.
